Pelirroja
by Little Lamb Malfoy Lightwood
Summary: Basado en la 3G. Scorpius Malfoy, siente atracción por cierta pelirroja.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes, ni escenarios me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. .**

**_ Pelirroja_**

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla? Parezco un acosador o un obsesionado que no puede quitarle la mirada de encima. No entiendo el qué me parece más curioso, si su forma de ser conmigo o cuán excitante es una curiosa unión de ambos apellidos para el mundo mágico, aunque esto último es lo menos que me interesa ya que no me avergüenza ser un descendiente de aliados del caído de la batalla llevada años atrás.

Un suspiro cargado de aburrimiento sale de sus labios, ahora su mirada pasea por esa estancia en dónde se puede escuchar a claramente el acostumbrado discurso de la directora en cada inicio de clases; siempre es lo mismo.

—Es más de lo que se esmera en repetir las reglas que lo que los estudiantes tardan en quebrantarlas — Comentó Adrianna, una chica de un grado inferior al suyo de cabellos cobrizos y ojos color avellana, piel blanca pero no tanto como la suya. No entendía cómo es que ella había sido enviada a la casa de las serpientes si era todo lo contrario a muchos estudiantes. Era dulce, tenía amistad con casi todos los del colegio y no era para nada ególatra.

—Supongo que para darle un toque más… Interesante a la bienvenida — Respondió Albus quién ahora miraba anhelante la comida que apareció sobre las extensas mesas ubicadas en el _Gran Comedor, _sin duda nunca entendería como es que su mejor amigo tenía esa capacidad de comer en excesos sin engordar solo un poco, en algo tal vez interfería su activa vida deportiva pero si hacían un balance entre lo que el azabache ingería y lo que ejercitaba, las respuestas nunca serían concretas.

—Ha de tener la esperanza en que _alguna_ generación cumpla la mayoría de las normas, aunque otra opción sería que la edad le insiste en cuidar a la gran cantidad de _nietos _que posee. — Argumentó la joven, tomando con su fina mano un pedazo de pollo.

Esa conversación que se estaba dando entre esos dos le parecía casi igual de aburrida que las clases del profesor Binns, quería cenar tranquilo sin escuchar los puntos de vista del por qué McGonagall repetía con tanto espero las reglas. Les dedicó una mirada fulminante, su ceño se mantenía fruncido y su mandíbula apretada fuertemente.

—¿Por qué no se callan? ¡A nadie más que ustedes les importa dicho tema! — Exasperó mientras apoyaba uno de sus antebrazos sobre su fornido pecho — ¿Qué no tenías mucha hambre, Potter? — Recordó al chico quién le dedicaba un asentimiento y ahora atacaba toda la comida cercana a él. Rodó los ojos, ese chico nunca cambiaría.

Lo único que él comió fue un poco de puré de quién sabe qué, un pedazo de pollo –que por cierto se lo quitó sin que se diera cuenta, a su mejor amigo mientras él saludaba a unas chicas a unos cuántos asientos de los de ellos- y un pedazo de pastel de calabaza acompañado siempre de un buen jugo de uva.

**_30 minutos después de concluida la primera cena del nuevo inicio de clases. _**

—Juro que nunca en mi vida había comido tan poco, como el día de hoy.

Enarcó una ceja, no sabía con seguridad si era por confusión o ironía. Quizá por las dos razones a una misma vez. — ¿_Poco? _— Repitió. Albus asintió energéticamente. — Comienzo a dudar que seas humano — Se mofó, dándole un amistoso codazo en las costillas.

El hijo menor de Harry Potter abrió su boca dispuesto a quejarse por el golpe –aunque fuera amistoso- que el rubio le dio, más se vio interrumpido.

—¡Ustedes son más difícil de encontrar que el inicio de un arco iris! — Alegó una pelirroja quién caminaba en dirección a ellos, su andar era delicado y su sonrisa totalmente atrayente – o al menos así la percibía Scorpius- sin mencionar que sus ojos eran unos completos enigmas que sentías como te estudiaban detalladamente.

—¿Y por qué tanta desesperación por encontrarnos, pelirroja? — Inquirió con una sonrisa lasciva, mientras se detenían frente a la presencia de la chica. —No me digas, que te _hacíamos _falta.

—Ya quisieras, Malfoy — Soltó un bufido, lo que provocó en el rubio una sonrisa socarrona.

—Yo estaba hablando en plural — Señaló a su amigo y luego a él mismo — Y tú lo cambiaste a un singular complementado con un apellido — Levantó ambas cejas — _Mi _apellido.

—Yo salgo sobrando aquí, así que buscaré a cierta castaña que es de mi interés — Se excusó Albus y salió corriendo lo más rápido que su llenura le permitió.

_…Mentiroso, cobarde, genio. _

—¿Y bien, se te comió la lengua la serpiente? — Molestó encorvándose más a la altura de la chica.

—Solo quería saludarlos — Se cruzó de brazos bajando la mirada de manera disimulada.

—¿Saludarnos o saludarme?

—Si eres necio. No todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo, Malfoy.

—Todo gira alrededor de mí, pero yo giro alrededor de ti.

—Eres un egocén… ¿qué dijiste? — Le miró ceñuda.

—Lo que escuchaste, ahora si me permites, me voy a mi sala común. — Se acercó más, a una distancia en dónde pudo notar aquél sonrojo que se esparcía por todo el perfilado rostro y se complementaba con su cabello rojo, algo que eran genes muy propios a la estirpe que pertenecía. —Buenas noches, preciosa — Le sonrió de lado antes de besar su colorada mejilla, y al propósito antes de separarse depositó otro en la comisura de sus labios. La conocía, existían dos razones más lógicas: Una que era quedarse pasmada y totalmente confusa por lo acontecido, o la otra era darle un buen golpe que le recordara los apellidos que ella poseía.

No dijo nada más, como todo Slytherin decidió escabullirse dejando como testigos a las viejas paredes de lo sucedido después de que Albus Potter se fuera excusado de ahí.

_…Esa pelirroja era un todo un enigma, uno que era más que un interés viajero, era un interés que nunca antes había experimentado, inclusive iba más allá de una amistad. Los amigos no deben sentir una atracción y mucho menos no deberían robarse –o rozarse- los labios, ya que demuestra que posiblemente exista algo más profundo. _

_Dos apellidos, dos personas, muchas respuestas, una vida. _

* * *

_Bueno, esto es una idea extraña ._. se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba. _

_Sobre la pelirroja, pueden elegir ustedes. Ya sea: Rose, Dominique, Lily, quién ustedes quieran :3_

_¿RR? No me molesta si los dejan :D_

_LLM _


End file.
